Fear of Flying Alternative Ending
by Chiyume
Summary: The story of how it could have ended if Sasuke had won the bet. And what was it really that Naruto did to make Gaara so pissed off? YAOI, LEMON, SASUNARU!
1. Teenage Kicks

**Teenage Kicks – Alternative Ending**

Sasuke stood by the window and saw when Naruto and Gaara walked in through the front doors to the hotel.

_Finally._

He smirked and thought about his plan again.

This was going to be fun.

------------

Naruto said bye to Gaara in the hotel lobby.

"Go easy on him now. I don't want to have to do CPR on the bastard later because you gave him a heart attack."

Naruto grinned.

"I promise nothing."

Gaara smirked at the answer and walked away.

Naruto saw him disappear and then he looked up the stairs that lead to his and Sasuke's room.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…"

------------

Sasuke heard the door open and shut behind him.

"I'm back."

He turned around and almost choked when he saw the amount of bags the blonde was struggling with.

"What did you use to get those up the stairs? A crane?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get over here and help me."

Sasuke walked over and relieved Naruto from a handful of bags and put them down.

"Found anything?" He asked sarcastically and glanced down the bag. Naruto, who obviously missed the tone in the question shone up.

"Yeah, a lot! Gaara's actually quite good at picking out clothes. I've never really cared about fashion since I wear that uniform all the time. But I guess now when I'm having time off from work, I have to stop dressing like a slob."

Sasuke walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind and snuggled up against his neck.  
"Glad you had a good time." He murmured

"I had a great time. Oh, and you have to see this!" He tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's grip, but the raven only pulled him back and let his arm wrap around the blonde's torso.

"It can wait." He said firmly.

"But…"

Sasuke spun him around and placed a finger against his lips.

"No buts..." He said and then Naruto suddenly felt a pair of lips descend on his own.

For a moment Naruto froze, but then he realized what was happening and roughly pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke just smirked at him.

"What's the matter with you? Let me go!" Naruto made a rough pull with his arm and to his surprise, Sasuke let go, making him fall down on the bed in an undignified pile.

"What did you do that for?!" He shouted and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke just kept smirking at him and slowly approached the bed, a predatory glint in his eyes that Naruto found, not so little, disturbing.

"Why do you think?" Sasuke asked and settled himself with one leg on each side over the blonde's hips.

"I don't know. Because you're a pervert?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That to. But mostly because I wanted to."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, and then a smug grin found its way across his lips.

"You do realize that you just lost the bet, don't you?"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You kissed me."

Sasuke placed a finger against his cheek, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something.

"Yeah. I think you're right. I did."

He looked down at the blonde and smirked.

"So?"

"'So?' Aren't you all mad about loosing?"

"No."

"What do you mean? You're a bad looser, you should be fuming!"

"Yeah. That is…" he leaned down. "… if I _had_ lost the bet."

"What the hell are you talking about? You kissed me, you lost."

"Yes. And no."

"Is there something wrong with your ears today? You L-O-S-T!"

"No. And do you want to know why?"

The smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face should have been enough to warn Naruto off, but for some reason he ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him that he was heading into dangerous waters.

"Why?" he asked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Because…The bet was about _you_…" he placed a finger on the tip of Naruto's nose "… not being allowed to kiss _me_. But we didn't say anything about _me_ kissing _you_."

There was a silence.

"_That's_ your reason?"

Sasuke looked down on him, a bit disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Yes."

"It's a pretty lame reason." Naruto stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I thought it was pretty good."

"Well it wasn't, now get of me."

Naruto reached up to push the other boy aside, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and pushed him down again.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet."

"Knock it of, Sasuke, or I'll-"

He was silenced when Sasuke's lips once again connected with his.

Sasuke's tongue gently stroke against his lower lip, but Naruto only pressed them harder together.

Eventually Sasuke gave up and pulled away, looking down on the boy beneath him.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?"

"I'm not loosing to you, Sasuke. You may be allowed to kiss me, but I don't intend to be stupid enough to kiss you back."

Sasuke's brows furrowed for a moment, but then he smirked again.

"Fine. Let's do it your way."

Slowly he let his hands feel their way down Naruto's chest and slip underneath the t-shirt the blonde was wearing, gently stroking his fingertips over the abs and chest while pushing the garment upwards.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You'll see…"

He scooted down so that he was sitting on Naruto's thighs instead and with a smirk he leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on the tanned stomach.

Naruto squirmed and tried to wriggle away from Sasuke, but with the boy straddling his legs and holding his body pressed down onto the mattress, it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Sasuke kissed him again, covering his abs and chest with warm, invisible prints of his lips that cooled down just as fast when the air in the room connected with them and Naruto soon found that his body started reacting towards the touch.

Sasuke's hair brushed against his sides and he shivered involuntarily.

"Sasuke. Stop it."

Sasuke's tongue did a long, slow lick from his left hip up to his right nipple, where it slowly began circling around the quickly hardening bud.

"Sa-stop."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but the hands that suddenly grasped around Naruto's wrists were answer enough.

The mouth left his nipple and started moving downwards, leaving a wet trail from the tongue as it went. It reached the bellybutton and made a small circling motion around it before quickly dipping inside and then moving down to the hips.

Naruto struggled to remain control of himself when Sasuke's teeth took hold of the zipper in his jeans and started pulling it down.

The stupid bastard, he really had it all planned out didn't he? All this time he had pretended to let him win so that he could do this when he was almost at his limits. How could he have missed it!?

He clenched his teeth when Sasuke's mouth left the now open zipper and moved back up to lick at his hips.

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

He couldn't deny that this felt good, ´cause it did. It felt _really_ fucking good!

And he couldn't say that he didn't want this to happen, ´cause he had been longing for this for quite some time now.

But giving in would mean that Sasuke would win.

He hadn't thought about the little glitch in the bet, it simply slipped his mind, and since Sasuke hadn't said or done anything about it, why should he?

One of Sasuke's hands left his wrist for a second and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down with a rough tough. Then he crawled up and settled his body over Naruto's hips again and attacked his neck with his mouth.

Naruto bit of a moan.

Oh yeah, that's why.

Damn it, he hated Sasuke some times! But this started to feel… uhh… really good…

When Sasuke's tongue ran over the shell of Naruto's ear the blonde whimpered silently, hoping that the little slip would go by unnoticed.

It didn't.

Sasuke's nails raked over his chest and Naruto felt a light nibble on his neck followed by a soft pinch of teeth biting down his flesh and he gasped.

He could feel the victorious smirk against his skin when Sasuke's hand dropped down to his boxers and started rubbing him firmly through the fabric.

"Ah!"

"You like this?"

The rubbing speeded up and a new moan pushed past his lips.

"There's no need to be quiet. You can moan all you want."

"N-no…"

Once again Sasuke's mouth assaulted his neck, doing wicked swirls with the tongue over the skin, nipping with the lips and biting lightly with the teeth. Naruto felt the hand on his erection leave and starting to pull at his boxers in a slow, tortuous pace.

"You know there's no need to struggle…"

The boxers were pulled off and Sasuke used his own feet to drag them of completely.

"I'm going to make you feel good, I promise…"

Naruto tried to glare at him, his head dizzy from the need of pleasure.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

The faintest of smiles ghosted over Sasuke's lips.

"I know… But it's your fault."

In one swift moment Sasuke reached down and pulled Naruto's upper body up and tore the blonde's t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then he quickly relieved himself of his own shirt, which joined Naruto's on the floor half a second later.

He grabbed both of Naruto's hands and raised them over the blonde's head and then began kissing his chest again.

"You drive me crazy…" he murmured.  
"Sa-suke… you…"

Sasuke pressed his body down and Naruto gasped loudly when the other boy's erection rubbed against his through the rough texture of the jeans.

"You're making me insane…"

"S-stop… Aah!"

He wouldn't be able to take it any more. Sasuke's lips and tongue were doing all kinds of wonderful, torturous things to his body and he could feel himself beginning to loose control of himself. Right now Sasuke could might as well let go of his hands and he still wouldn't be able to do anything to stop what the raven was doing to him. Fire was burning in his lower stomach and he was trembling, suppressed desire struggling to break free as Sasuke pulled his captured hands down and locked them by his side as his mouth began trailing its way down to his inner thighs.

"I can tell you want me, Naruto."

He flicked his tongue out and leisurely lapped at the base of Naruto's erection.

"I'm going to make you beg me…"

"Sa-… Sas-…aah..:"

Sasuke's teeth nibbled at the length, making the blonde boy cry out.

Naruto knew that the race was run, lost and over with, and right now the only question that existed in his mind was how to make Sasuke continue this without loosing the last of his dignity.

He felt as if his skin was on fire. Every touch was scorching, burning, sending him into a new wave of shivering euphoria.

The bet wasn't that important. It was Sasuke after all. One defeat couldn't be that bad?

His hips bucked when Sasuke lowered his mouth over him, humming at the response he got.

_Oh screw the bet!_

He let the suppressed moan break free from his lips and closed his eyes, throwing his head back.

"Sasuke, I… oohh…"

His hands grappled the sheets when Sasuke's head began bobbing up and down over his member, obviously aware of the fact that Naruto had just surrendered, going faster and faster until he pulled of with a final hard suck.

He looked up at his panting lover and then crawled up so that he was hovering over him.

"So… had enough have we?"

Naruto didn't even bother trying to glare, he just reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down and crashed his lips against his own, hungerly claiming entrance to the raven's mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke let him have his way for a while before he broke the kiss and attacked the nape of the blonde's neck again. Naruto gasped and tangled his fingers in the other's hair.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up and tilted his head teasingly to the side.

"What?"

"Can we just get on with it already?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Please?"

Smiling, Sasuke lowered his head and kissed him.

When they broke away, Sasuke got up from the bed and offered Naruto his hand.

"What?"

"You've been out all day. You need a shower."

"I don't smell." Naruto said offended.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes before he resolutely grabbed his hand and yanked him up, pressing him against his chest.

"It's not that kind of shower, baka…"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…"

And with that Sasuke pulled him along towards the bathroom.

--------------

Sasuke turned on the water, slid the cabinet door shut, turned towards Naruto and before Naruto had the chance to do anything; he got pinned up against the wall with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

The cool tiles against his back and the heat from Sasuke's body made him shiver and he happily gave in to the kiss. Sasuke's hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his chest, his back, his ass, everywhere and Naruto felt how he was about to reach his limits.

He moaned when Sasuke's mouth began leaving a suckling trail on his neck, down to his chest and stomach and up again while massaging his backside, making their erections rub against each other, causing them both to gasp for air.

"Naruto… I need you, now..."

Sasuke pushed himself closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, rocking them tightly as he continued to kiss and nip

Naruto could only nod, and he let himself get spun around and he felt Sasuke's fingers probe at his entrance. He hissed when the first finger entered, panted at the second and moaned loudly when the digits got joined by a third, scissoring the ring and brushing repeatedly against his prostate.

Then just as fast, he got turned again and pressed up against the wall, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I want to see you." The raven brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"I want to be able to kiss you."

"H-hai…"

Then Sasuke grabbed his legs and using the wall as a support he lifted Naruto up and pressed them closely together.

Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist and felt the tip of the other's erection slowly push inside him when Sasuke's hand guided it right.

He moaned loudly when it brushed against his prostate, much harder then the fingers had done, and leaned his head against the wall for support.

Slowly Sasuke began moving, keeping Naruto pinned against the wall, bending his knees to be able to thrust in and out.

Their ragged breaths soon mixed with the sound of the running water and Naruto could only pant and moan when Sasuke hit his sweet spot over and over again, harder and harder with every thrust.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned his head against the other's shoulders and kiss it.

"I won't… I can't… h-hold…"

"M-me neither… Oh, fuck…"

"Come with me…" The speed picked up.

"Sa-…Aah!"

"Come with me…Naruto…"

One of Sasuke's hands trailed up and began teasing Naruto's nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers.

"Fuck... Sasuke… Yes, Sasuke, I'm...!"

"Na-aru…Ahh!"

Naruto's hands and nails dug into Sasuke's shoulder as he came, covering their chests in sticky fluids. Sasuke felt his legs beginning to give in and he slowly collapsed against Naruto's shoulder and together they slid down on the floor.

The shower was still running and Naruto blinked away the water from his eyes and looked up on Sasuke who was leaning over him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not make any more stupid bets."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sounds good to me."

------------

"Naruto?"

"Hmm…?"

They were lying in bed, hair still moist from the recent shower and they had both been just about to fall asleep when Sasuke came to think of something.

"What did you do to make Gaara tell you about my turn-on?"

Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest.

"He wanted my red hoodie…" he mumbled drowsy.

There was a moment of silence, then…

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?"

"He sold me out for a stinky old sweater?!"

"It was new, I just bought it."

But Sasuke wasn't listening; he was already out of bed and was pulling on a pair of boxers while stumbling towards the door.

"Sasuke, where're you going?" Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That little bastard! I'm going to punch his ass into the next millennium!"

"Sasuke, it's late, can't it wait?" He yawned again

"Never! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on that insomnia-freak! He's going to wish he never got born!"

With that he slammed the door shut behind him and Naruto heard him stomp down the stairs, muttering and cursing for himself as he went.

He sighed and then leaned back against the pillows.

Well, at least now he could stretch out across the bed as much as he wanted without having to worry about pushing Sasuke down on the floor.

He yawned again and in the next second he fell dead asleep, smiling contently.

Owari.

* * *

That was the Alternative Ending, hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 2 reveals what Naruto were up to the day Gaara came home fuming and cursing under his breath


	2. How to Piss Off a Sabaku

**How to Piss Off a Sabaku…  
**

"Hey, Gaara, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Gaara almost choked on the water he was drinking and stared at the blonde sitting opposite to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, Neji has his girlfriend and Sasuke has… well, me… Haven't you got one?"

Gaara snorted.

"Why should I need one?"

"Well…" Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No."

Gaara went back to drinking his water.

They were at a small diner not to far from the hotel.

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara had been doing some brainstorming for some new songs the entire morning, while Naruto had been left alone to amuse himself in his room. At noon the blonde had come in and demanded some attention in his own way, by starting to ask questions about basically everything he could think of. Sasuke's patients had been admirable, but when Neji's hands began clenching and unclenching and a vein began throbbing at Sasuke's temple, Gaara decided that it was time to leave.

They were just doing lyrics by now anyway, and Gaara hated lyrics.

So in order to save the blonde from a sure and painful death, he took him out for lunch, which was the reason to why they were where they were at this moment, and obviously the blonde hadn't run out of questions yet….

"But… You must get lonely _sometimes_."

"No."

"So you don't want a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Okay, so why don't you want one then?"

"I'm not interested."

Naruto looked at him again.

"You're lying so bad it hurts."

"I'm not lying. I'm just not interested."

"You know, it's funny that the guys who have the girls throwing themselves at them, always claim to be 'not interested'."

Gaara shot him a half hearted glare.

"There are no girls throwing themselves anywhere. And if they do, it's at Neji and Sasuke:"

It wasn't much, but for about half a syllable, Naruto was absolutely certain that he had heard a tone of bitterness in the other boy's voice.

"That's not true." He said defensively. "You are just as fan-covered as they are."

Gaara snorted again.

"Right."

"I'm serious! At the concert I saw banners with your name on them everywhere! And that tattoo of yours too."

Gaara looked up from the glass of water in his hands.

"Really?"

Naruto grinned and made a cross movement over his heart with his right index finger.

"Promise."

Gaara's lips moved up in a quick smile, but then his eyes went back to the water again.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not interested anyway."

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"You really are hopeless." He stated. Then he shone up again.

"I know! I'll help you find a girlfriend!"

"No you will not."

"Yes I will!" Naruto insisted. "You'll see, I'll help you find the perfect girl!"

Gaara's glare intensified.

"No. You will. Not."

"How about that girl?" He pointed at a waitress who came walking down between the tables.

Gaara quickly reached over and jerked his hand down.

"Stop that!" he hissed.

"No, I'm serious, she's pretty hot. And she's got curly hair, that means she's smart too."

Gaara scowled.

"Curly hair is supposed to make her smarter?"

"Yeah… I read it in a magazine once…"

"You've got some serious problems…" He let go of the hand and leaned back into his chair. Naruto smirked at him.

"As I see it, you're the one with a problem." Gaara raised a brow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Still smirking, Naruto leaned over the table, rested his elbows on the surface and his chin in his hands and looked the redhead in the eyes.

"You're shy."

Gaara stared at him and Naruto triumphantly saw a blush creep its way over the pale cheeks before Gaara turned away.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Really."

The smirk turned into a grin, and Gaara felt a very uncomfortable stirring in his stomach.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't have any problem asking that girl out?"

"No I wouldn't. If I was interested."

Naruto's grin grew wider.

Yes, Gaara had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Prove it."

"What?"

He didn't heat that right, did he?

"Prove it. Call her over."

"No."

"Why not? You said you'd have no problem with it."

"That's just stupid. I'm not even interested in her."

"I'm not telling you to marry her. Just ask her out. Or…" He sniggered at Gaara.

"Maybe you're too scared?"

Gaara's eye twitched.

"I'm _not_ scared."

Naruto leaned back with a new snigger.

"Then do it."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Forget it. If it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Fine, I will."

Gaara's eyes shot up.

_What?!_

"Naruto…!"

But it was too late, Naruto had already raised his hand and was waving at the waitress.

"Excuse me, Miss!"

"Naruto I didn't mean…"

Gaara cut himself of when the girl walked up to them. Her eyes landed on Gaara and her lips widened in a smile.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The question was directed towards Naruto, but her eyes didn't leave Gaara for a second.

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, my friend here would like to ask you something."

Gaara stiffened and the girl blushed faintly.

"Oh?"

She turned towards the - by now close to panicked - redhead and smiled shyly.

Gaara's heart was feeling as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. Damn it, Naruto!

"Eh… I…"

If only she could stop looking at him! How was he supposed to concentrate on what he was saying when she was _staring_ at him!?

"I wondered…"

He could feel the amusement that radiated from the boy across the table and the thought of having two people observing him didn't exactly help him keep his cool.

He realized that he was grappling the glass of water way to tight and hurriedly placed it on the table with a betraying slam.

"Do… do you…"

His throat felt as if it was filled with desert sand and suddenly it felt as if gathering enough moist in his mouth to be able to swallow was the hardest task he had ever been presented with.

He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Do you…"

He met her gaze. She had dark, warm, chocolate brown eyes and she was standing next to him, patiently waiting for what he was about to say. Gaara felt how his resolve got blown away.

"… have some ice?" he ended lamely "OW!"

He rubbed his leg where Naruto had kicked him.

"Of course we do. Just one minute."

She walked of with a secretive little smile towards Naruto. Once she was out of ear range, Naruto leaned over the table and hissed.

"What are you _doing_?! What kind of a stupid question was that?!"

"What are _you_ doing?!" Gaara hissed back. "Why did you kick me?!"

"Because you're being a wimp!"

"I'm not being a…!"

"Ssch, she's coming back."

The girl came back with a small glass of ice and a paper napkin. She placed the napkin under the glass, putting it on the table and then she winked at Gaara, who turned red as a tomato, and walked away with a flirtatious sway with her hips.

"Woo, seems like you pulled it of anyway." Naruto grinned and snatched the napkin from underneath the glass.

"Huh?" Gaara got pulled back to reality and looked at him.

Naruto held up the napkin in front of him, displaying a cell phone number that had been scribbled down in one corner with a heart drawn around it.

If possible, Gaara's face turned five shades of red darker and he almost tore the napkin out of Naruto's hand.

"You're gonna call her?" the blonde asked curiously.

"None of your business."

"You are." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up."

Gaara stood up from his seat and demonstratively pulled his jacket on.

"Where're you going?"

"Home."

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Gaara, wait for me!"

He didn't.

He could feel the eyes of the other people in the diner on him when he opened the door to walk out. The embarrassment was almost suffocating him and he felt as if he didn't get out of that place soon enough, someone would get hurt.

Right now, the title of "someone" was overhanging close to be inflicted on a certain blonde, loudmouthed person, who had way to much time on his hands then for his own good.

He stomped out through the door and out on the street, heading for the hotel.

"Gaara! Wait!"

He heard the door open and close behind him and running steps coming closer and he clenched his fists in his pockets.

Naruto caught up with him, panting.

"Why didn't you wait?" he huffed.

"Why don't you listen?" Gaara answered coldly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I told you I wasn't interested." He glared at the blonde who gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Then why did you ask her?"

Gaara froze in the middle of a step.

"_What_?"

"If you didn't want to, why did you ask her?"

Gaara stared at him.

He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Because you forced me to!"

Neither could Naruto it seemed, since he stared back at him, confusion drawn all across his face.

"I didn't force you to anything."

"You called her over!"

"You told me to!"

"No, I didn't!

"But you wanted me to."

"No!"

Naruto's lips curled up in a smirk.

"Then why did your face turn red as a stop sign when she winked at you?"

Suddenly Naruto found himself pulled forward by the jacket and staring into a pair of raging aqua green eyes.

"If you tell... _anyone_ about that… If you as much as _breathe_ a word…."

Naruto gulped and quickly drew a cross over his chest with his index finger.

"Promise" he whispered weakly and Gaara let go with a snort and began walking again.

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chest where Gaara's knuckles had pushed in, then his face split in smile when he noticed the corner of a paper napkin sticking up from the pocket in Gaara's jacket.

Smiling victoriously, he started walking after the fuming teen and when they turned around the corner to the hotel he started whistling happily to himself.

Owari!

* * *

**Please review!!! Onegaishimasu!  
**


End file.
